My sick girlfriend
by LuminaShizuma
Summary: Honoka is sick and Tsubasa takes care of her girlfriend. TsubasaxHonoka


_**Here is another TsubaHono fan fiction. In this story, Honoka is an professional idol after her time as a school Idol. I like these everyday and simple stories with my favorite couple. :) I would appreciate your reviews. And I do not own LL.**_

Honoka groaned and rolled to her side on the couch in the living room. The television was on and the news were shown. She zapped through the program before, but nothing captured her attention, so she went with this instead. A lone cup of tea stood on the table, steam coming from the hot fluid. It was untouched.

She was home alone and had nothing to do. And honestly, she didn't want to do anything at all. Her body was sore and weak and hurt in places she didn't know those could hurt. Not because she did something exhausting or just came home from a concert, no.

The former School Idol Honoka Kousaka was sick.

It all started with a simple cold. A cough here, a running nose there. Honoka didn't give the cold much attention, because she thought it would pass eventually. It always had. It was only a cold after all, nothing big, right?

Tsubasa told her to stay home as soon as Honoka started coughing. She knew Honoka wouldn't care about it and worked hard nevertheless. But she didn't listen and pushed her body too far this time, now facing the consequences.

Honoka starred at the television with half lidded eyes. She felt a bit cold, likely because she was tired, but she didn't make any innuendos to grab the blanket only two arm length away. That would be too much exercise right now.

The clock at the wall was ticking too much for Honoka's liking, but she didn't really care right now. She did care about that Tsubasa would be home soon, since it was almost eight in the afternoon. Tsubasa was never late and if she was she would let Honoka know.

Just a few minutes later Honoka heard the front door open, followed by a key jingle and a shout of "I'm home!"

"I'm here," Honoka groaned as an attempt to respond. It was more like a growl that anything else.

The door of the living room opened and Tsubasa lumbered through the room. She placed a plastic back on the table before she pushed the piece of furniture away to knee in front of the couch.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Tsubasa asked and laid a hand on Honoka's cheek, feeling the sweaty skin of her girlfriend. Before Honoka could respond, Tsubasa grabbed the blanket and dragged it over the shivering girl. A soft smile played on Honoka's fixtures.

"I'm … okay. Feeling better than yesterday."

"Good." Tsubasa stood up and made sure the blanket covered her whole body. "I would be earlier at home, but Anju and Erena came to me at work and handed me a bit medicine for you'' She let her hands travel through Honoka's brown locks. "I'm going to change into some more comfortable clothes. I'll be right back, okay?"

Honoka nodded and caught Tsubasa's hand to plant a soft kiss on the knuckles and let her go then. Sharing one last look, Tsubasa left the room.

Only a few moments later she came back new dressed and with a glass of water in her hand. Honoka was almost snoozing away on the couch as she waited for Tsubasa. The latter tried not to smile at the sight. There wasn't anything to smile about, Honoka looked really miserable, but the fact that she told Honoka to stay at home so it won't get any worse made it for Tsubasa more or less hilarious. A proof that she was right again.

Honoka opened an eye as Tsubasa sat beside her and let a hand wander over the blanket.

"Hey, can you sit up? You need to take your medicine."

Sighing, Honoka lifted herself up and immediately clutched at her head with one hand. "Ouch."

"The headache is still that bad?"

Tsubasa leaned forward and gave a quick kiss on her forehead, slightly stroking through her hair along the way. Than she handed her the medicine and the glass of water. "Here."

Knowing that it would probably taste awful ,she made it quick. A shudder rippled through her body as she swallowed the liquid with the pills.

"Eurgh. So awful."

Groaning she sank again to the couch and dragged Tsubasa with her.

They switched positions, Tsubasa laid now on her back while Honoka used her chest as body pillow as usual. Good thing that their couch was big enough for both of them.

Tsubasa caressed through Honoka's hair again and massaged her temples, knowing that this would get her to sleep. And sleep is good.

"Don't forget to drink your tea."

"Mh," Honoka purred in response and cut the movement of Tsubasa's caressing when she tilted her head to look at her. "I know this expression."

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow. "What expression?"

"This 'I told you so' face."

"Well, I did tell you. So I have the right to look that way." She tried to hid a smile as Honoka narrowed her eyes.

"And now you're laughing at me."

"I'm not. I'm just trying to make the situation better for you."

"Nice save." Defeated, Honoka returned to her position before, sighing and snuggling closer to Tsubasa. "I love you."

"I love you too." She planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "And I don't care if I get sick if that is your concern, as long as you get better soon."

"Heh, okay."

Tsubasa continued stroking her hair like before, still hoping that Honoka falls asleep from it.

"You okay with sleeping on the couch?" Honoka said.

"For now, yes. But don't be surprised if you find yourself in the bedroom tomorrow when you wake up, because I'm not sleeping on the couch the whole night."

A low chuckle came from Honoka. "Alright."

It wasn't long until Honoka fell asleep. The sickness and medicine made her tired enough to do so. Eventually, Tsubasa brought her to bed upstairs. She definitely didn't want a sick Honoka sleeping on her on the couch, not when she would droll on her. And the bed was way more comfortable anyways.


End file.
